girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Girl Meets Commonism
Girl Meets Commonism is the twenty-eighth episode in season 2 of Girl Meets World and the 49th episode overall. It aired on February 12, 2016 to 1.7 million viewers. Overview Maya and Farkle are caught cheating on a test and have to face the school honor board, which includes Riley and Lucas as members. Meanwhile, Auggie tries to figure out what he wants to be when he grows up. Plot TBA Cast Main cast *Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews *Ben Savage as Cory Matthews *Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart *Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar *August Maturo as Auggie Matthews *Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus *Danielle Fishel as Topanga Matthews Guest cast *Amir Mitchell-Townes as Zay Babineaux *Michelle Page as Mrs. Ducksberry *Ava Kolker as Ava Morgenstern *Sanai Victoria as Emma Weathersby *David Elyashev as Frankie Big Hands Quotes Trivia *This episode had finished filming and editing in 2014; however, it remained unaired until 2016. *Due to this episode airing out of order, Farkle is seen sporting turtlenecks and his old haircut, pre-Donnie Barnes phase. He also is shown to have a crush on Maya in this episode, despite previous episodes (filmed and produced after this) show that he had gotten over Maya and Riley and had become smitten with Isadora Smackle instead. *Sarah and Darby's surnames as "Carpenter" and "Walker" respectively, are revealed on their nameplates. Like Jason Marsden in''' BMW, their characters share the same name as the person that plays them onscreen. *Riley throwing the paper airplane during the Honor Board meeting is a meta joke that she is attempting to save Maya by ending the episode early. *Farkle is shown to be an effective tutor. *Maya is the fifth character to emulate Farkle's laugh. *Maya is proven to be an able student (when she wishes it), as well as possessing excellent recall. *The Honor Board's exclamation of "Topanga!" is a callback to a recurring '''BMW '''joke. *Topanga stating "I win!" is a reference to Girl Meets Game Night. *Cory's request to Lucas to "tear down that wall," is a reference to the original quote by then-President Ronald Reagan to Soviet Premier Mikhail Gorbachev regarding the Berlin Wall. *First appearance of Auggie's school (IRL the only Manhattan elementary schools choices would be PS 102 or PS 108--there is no PS 10). *Mrs. Ducksberry, Auggie's elementary school teacher, appears in this episode. *First appearance of Emma Weathersby. *First appearance of Dominic Falcone, a classmate of Auggie's mentioned in Girl Meets Boy. *Cory also had to contend with a bully named Frankie. *Following in the tradition of other Matthews males such as his father ("Chick Like Me") and uncle Eric ("What A Drag!"), Auggie dresses in drag. *This is the first episode where Danielle Fishel directs, and becomes the fifth '''GMW cast member to do so. *Zay dubs himself "Robin Lunch." *Zay's case is numbered #42, Maya and Farkle's case is numbered #43. *Zay's scene with the Honor Board (and the concept of the Honor Board itself) was originally intended to be part of Girl Meets the Secret of Life. *The JQA Honor Board convenes in Room 23. *JQA Honor Board Members: **Riley Matthews **Lucas Friar **Sarah Carpenter **Darby Walker **Yogi (bailiff) *This episode didn't air in Latin America and Brazil. *The script of this episode has been nominated for a WGA award in chldrens' programming. International Premieres * February 14, 2016 (Canada) * May 20, 2016 (Philippines) * June 20, 2016 (Israel) * July 8, 2016 (Italy) Gallery Transcript References Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Aired episodes